1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In some image forming apparatus of transferring toner to an electrostatic latent image on an image holder to form a visual image, developer units accommodating toners with plural different colors are successively moved to a position opposite to the image holder so that the toner images with the respective colors are formed on the single image holder. As widely known, the developer units are supported by a rotary body rotatable around an axial line and are caused to be opposite to the image holder by rotation of the rotary body, respectively.
Some toner cartridges contain a storage medium storing information on the toner cartridge, e.g. the color of the toner, kind of the toner, using history of the toner cartridge and a manufacturer. As regards this storage medium, in the state where it is mounted in the image forming apparatus, information stored in the storage medium is read and new information is written therein.